Godzilla Vs The Unknown
by TheNew959
Summary: A highly confidental story of a research company that attempts to make their own kaiju in order to combat other kaijus, but soon a series of events will threatened not only all kaijus, but all humans as well. Can Godzilla and his group stop this new created monster from destroying all of us? Also alot more things are revealed in this story. Read and review.
1. Prologue

**Godzilla Vs The Unknown**

 **A TheNew959 Fanfiction**

 **A/N: Alright, this is the TheNew959 here, and I am here to announce to premiere the epic fanfiction event known as Godzilla vs The Unknown, a fanfiction by me. Now you might have been wondering why I kept much of the details regarding the fanfiction a complete secret to the audience until now, well today it is being unleashed upon the fanfiction audience. Welcome to Godzilla vs the Unknown, I hope you enjoy the opening chapter.**

 **/**

 **Area 51, somewhere in Nevada… July 2016**

The scene right now opens up in a desert somewhere in the Nevada at night time. It is a place that no one is allowed into for any reason whatsoever that any of us know. Area 51 is a The United States Air Force facility commonly known as Area 51 is a remote detachment of Edwards Air Force Base, within the Nevada Test and Training Range. Who in the hell known why this place is called Area 51, secret weapon testing, aliens, or what not, but no one unless you are the president of the United States of America or whatever knows about it, but little does it know that something brewing.

The camera now zooms to a facility to where there is a dozen of soldiers who are right now in a pool with each other holding each other's hands as they singing "Silent Night, Holy Night" for whatever reason, but there is a sergeant who is giving out some orders for the soldiers to stay and tune in what not, but he is also seen saying just as he walks on a balcony. "I know it is a bit embarrassing at first, but trust me, taking on the most embarrassing things in life head on is going to be the thing that makes you a soldier, and we need every single god damn soldier to be a man when we fight those kaiju bastards!" he shouted out just like any sergeant would in the military. "Don't be a wimp!" he also added. The group then sang for a few hours a few other songs just as they stay afloat, but then the sergeant then asked them to stop right then before saying these words.

"My my, it seems that you guys might just be the group we need to take on the kaiju race. I must say, I am impressed. Get yourselves out of the pool and dry up, then report to dinner at 2100 hours." The sergeant said. The recruits then all got out of the pool and went to the showers to begin drying up for dinner, and then that is where they go to the showers. We then see one man who is around in appearance of a balanced muscular 18 year old man with a bit of a dark orange eye, and is also bold as well. He was right now taking his shower, you know, grabbing the soap and everything just as he begins to explain himself in his mind.

" _First few weeks in the military was a bit of a hell for me, but hey, at least I pull through it for my brother. I felt I needed more direction in my life as I wasn't going to plan on being a full time farmer like my dad is. My name is Matt Caldwell, and I am the brother of General Felix Caldwell. You know, trying to follow in his footsteps as he is really was known like a legend to all of us." Matt said in his mind just as he finishes the shower and now proceeds to dry up for dinner._

Matt Caldwell was then walking to the cafeteria when the sergeant came by and asked him to stop what he was doing. "Hey Matt, mind I talk to you for a few minutes before you eat?" the sergeant asked.

"Sir yes sir Sergeant. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well my boy, it seems like you are going to be really following in your brother's footsteps. I mean he is a legend I can tell you that, and so far you are showing those recruits how it's done. You know, the first few weeks of hell and showing how the training is supposed to be done, it brings a tear to my eye. It was many years where he have done it when he recruited here, and now he is the entire general of the United States of America."

"Yeah! I have been wanting to following in his inspiration, but like everyone, you start at the bottom, and you work your way to the top that is how life is these days."

"That is true. Those monsters will be fucked one day anyone."

"I agree. Well if you don't mind sergeant, I will be out right now to eat so I will catch you later." The young recruit said to end his talk with the sergeant, and he seems to respect his choice.

"Alright, take care you…" the sergeant begins to say until he saw something flying in the air. It was so big that it wasn't a helicopter or jet that just flew by, plus it was pretty high in the air, but it looked so different. "Uh recruit, did you just saw that?" he asked when the recruit notice the sky. It was dark with stars alright, but he didn't say anything different in it.

"No I didn't sir."

"I thought so; maybe it's me getting old."

"Perhaps so, well I am off to eat." Matt said just as he now goes into the kitchen, which was like a school cafeteria only it looked like military crap. He got in line and received his food, which isn't much. Just as glass of water, some meet, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, and what not. It was typical normal food that is served to be enough, but nothing special. It was awhile while everyone consumes their meals just so they will have the energy to fight and live on another day before Matt then comes out to see his mentor again.

This time just as he was coming out, he sees something fast fly right close to the base, bringing with it a gust of wind that the two can feel right at that very moment, and this time Matt has got a good view of what the hell the creature or something that it might be. It seems to be the mixture of many kaiju parts, from King Ghidorah, to Megagairus, to many others in general, but whatever the creature might look like, he has now got a good look of it. "Okay, I think I see why you were suspicious of something."

"Well you are right. I am thinking we need to alter the base soon about this…." He said just before he sees the unknown creature charging straight for the Area 51 base in a fast speed again, this time even faster, bringing a gust of winds that causes everyone that was on their ground to be blown off their feet like a hurricane. "What the fuck man?!" Matt said.

"I think we need to get out of here!" the sergeant said, and then he starts to run for the nearest alarm and triggers it. "Code Red, I repeat, Code Red!" the sergeant said on the phone to let everyone know of the threat that has attacked them. "We got a kaiju attacking the base, report to battle stations immediately. All recruits, drop, cover, and hold on if you are around." He said, and then everyone in the army base begins to respond immediately to those orders. Jeeps, soldiers, and everyone was getting armed and ready for battle against this unknown flying kaiju. "Man, and I thought we are going to Iraq to fight terrorists." Matt said to himself before the sergeant comes back.

"Right now I want to be so right about that, but wrong about this. Follow me ki…" he said just before the unknown creature grabs the sergeant without any remorse and then proceed to fire some sort of beams from the creature's eyes that are like Battra's on the entire base, and as the beams collide with the buildings, they all begin blowing up like a Michael Bay like film. They were truly in flames, and not to tell the amount of lives that have been killed right just then. They were even people who were running out of the base screaming in flames, and it was truly a horrible site to behold. Matt then begun running towards the location just as many of the soldiers begin to run the otherway for their lives, apparently too cowardly to fight the creature that is attacking the base. The creature was pretty inhuman to be true, and just as the kaiju now lands with its feet, the unknown creature then emits a powerful roar. (It is kinda that of a female teenager girl monster with parts of Megagairus, Battra, and a few others) The roar was like a loud screech that no one wanted to hear, and it would just hurt any ear that hears it, but that wasn't the only thing that the roar did, it also somehow emitted an EMP wave across the base, disabling everyone electronic across the area. Helicopters that were flying in the air now crashed onto the ground and exploded on contact. It was just a wave of destruction throughout the base that prevented Matt from moving at all, and not just that he is scared, but just because of the fact that the kaiju is just a powerful force that cannot be reckoned or reasoned with. "Oh my god!" he said to himself in horror just as he sees the destruction all around the base. It is as if doomsday has happened. Suddenly, the creature then suddenly opens another building and then starts picking up with whatever parts it has a few of the soldiers, and then, the creature just devours them. It already devoured the sergeant, and now Matt really couldn't move at all. Then suddenly one soldier came to Matt and told him. "Look, we need to get the fuck out of here man, that creature is going to kill us all if we stay." He said, but Matt wouldn't respond. "Come on fucker!" he said, before he started to drag him out of the battle zone and onto the jeep. "I couldn't believe what I saw with my own eyes." Matt said, horrified as if he was traumatized from the experience he has just witness before his eyes. "Well I couldn't believe it too dude, but look, we need to get the fuck out of here and now!" he said. Matt then got onto the jeep finally and started to drive out of the base just as the final parts of it were getting destroyed. I mean the entire base was just turned into a deadzone. Area 51 has been destroyed completely. Airports, gone, everything was gone. The creature then suddenly jumped and then fled after the jeep after spotting it with its eyes.

The creature was making a mad dash out of the base just as it chases the jeep. The creature then fired a few laser blasts at the vehicle in order to get it to spin out of control, and surely the ground and the rumble was causing the jeep to spiral out of control. "Damn, we can't shake the creature off." Matt told the driver. "I know, that is why we need to stay ahead of it." he replied. "Oh my god… it's going to…" then the screech happened again, and it caused them to (I know logic wise the entire base went offline, but depending on where the jeep was at the time, it wasn't effected, plus it was a short one) cover their ears, and then they end up crashing onto a nearby rock. Matt jumped off just before the colliding, but suffered a broken leg in the process. It was over for him, the creature was then right on Matt's trail. "Oh my god!" he said to himself, just as he begins to pray for his life. What then happened next, would be the very last thing he did in his life. "Brother… I am sorry." He said, and just as the creature was about to attack him. A atomic breath hits the unknown creature in the back, and it knocks the creature out for a bit. It was by Matt's luck that he survived, and he then looks at the other monster that appears. It has green scales, a tail, and it lets out its signature roar. "Godzilla." He said.

The other creature then gets back up and then unleashes its screech at the creature, and then the two then collide, and then the screen goes black.

/

 **TOHO PRESENTS**

 **A NEW RAVEN PRODUCTION**

 **A TheNew959 story**

 **GODZILLA VS THE UNKNOWN**

 **/**

 **A/N: I have to admit, not bad for an opening. So we don't know what the creature is, but we know Godzilla will be fighting it, but there is a lot more to the story than you know, so I figure for safety reasons for the next chapter, we have to go back in time a bit to see how this entire story begun. I have my forum active so anyone can join and we can do RPs and what not, and just to give you a heads up, I do apologize for the late opening, my life kinda got in the way. Now next I will be working on X-Men and GTA, then I am coming to this story again with the next chapter, which is going to be a good one. I hope to see you next time.**

 **Next Time: 6 Months Ago**


	2. 6 Months Ago Part 1

**Godzilla vs the Unknown**

 **Chapter 1: 6 Months Ago Part 1: The Meeting**

 **A/N: Alright, with my job and everything it was taking me awhile to get back into the swing of things plus I hit a recent writer's block with my stories. Time for me to start writing this chapter, now regarding time line on the Godzilla story, it will be no specific but I will do a Heisi Era design if it applies, and Showa and what not, if the creature applies to those times, but I will promise you this will be a good one. Let's get on with it. Also I am splitting this chapter up to focus on certain main story parts, like for Part 1 here is mainly the introduction of our political characters and military.**

/

 **Washington D.C. (January 2016) Pennsylvania "a bit of an alternative timeline here"**

Right now in Washington D.C., people were just going throughout their normal lives. They go to and from work or school, depending on the occupation and age of the person. Being a big city, they are plenty of cars and traffic jams due to the amount of people in the city trying to go through their normal lives. Right now though, we see a police escort, consisting of a few police cars, along with a limo, riding along town and heading to the White House. Just recently, Vice President Eric Poe has been appointed President of the United States when he got word that Derek Gerigeh and his family died from a kaiju during a flight to Tokyo, Japan to help out the supporting victims. It is to Eric Poe, as he is riding the limo to the White House, an extremely sad day, and one that would hit anyone who is in Congress. After 30 or so minutes, they soon reach the White House.

The limo was parked right in front of the white house and then we see two secret service agents come right to the door of the limo. One of them opens it, and the president then comes right out and heads into the building. Right now, he is about to address the nation about Derek's death and how he will attempt to make this nation strong again. All the typical bullcrap stuff that politicians get into, just as he was beginning to get settle in, we see some agents come to him.

"President Eric Poe, the general of the US Army will like to speak to you after the speech, he said that this is of very big importance." The agent then told the president, and he seems to be interested.

"Well good, as I wanted to speak to him for some time right now. For now, mind getting me some coffee? Had a rough night sleep, so I need to get my thoughts straight." The president said just as he gets adjusted to his presidential office and its environment. After about 2 minutes, the agent comes back with some coffee. "Thanks." He said just as he drinks his coffee.

Once he got done with his coffee, he proceeds to head outside where there is a podium with a speaker waiting for him, and there is tons of news reporters, journalist, you name it, all of the people who needed to hear the president address to the nation. Its events like this that can hit a nerve to the nation that cannot be overstated, but in the wakes of dark days like this, like the ones of 9-11; it is days that we all mourn.

"To the people of the United States, I am Eric Poe, the new President of the United States of America in the event of Derek's death just awhile back. It is truly a day that we all mourn, not just for the lost lives in Japan that ended up taking Derek and his family's lives, but for the grim future of all of humanity. It is true, we have been in war with these kaijus for more than 50 years now, and it is a threat that the world cannot tolerate. Under my presidential term under the conditions that have befallen before me, I shall ensure that we destroy every single last one of them. Their D-Day is coming, and we will be the driving force that ensures it. We have to do this for all of humanity, for our children, for all of us. I will state this one more time, during my presidential term, I am going to ensure that these kaijus will go extinct, and help us build a better future for tomorrow." He screams out just as the people around him then starts to cheer in a approval of his motivating speech. This guy really means business in the way that he used his tone to speak about the disdain about the kaijus and how they are ruining the human race. He also does state a lot more stuff during his other speeches and have at least a few hours of interviews before he goes back into the presidential office.

 **At Night**

We then go back to see another limo appearing outside and with the guards going in to extract another main guest to the presidential office; the person we now see coming out of the limo looks like main guy from the movie Cliffhanger, only we is wearing a military general suit, and has a hell of a goatee to spare. Has green eyes and is most part muscular but balanced. This person is well known as General Felix Caldwell. He has been well known for his actions during the many wars like the Iraq War, and most importantly the war on kaijus. He is seen as a true war hero by many of the people, but to the kaijus, he is a nightmare you don't want, as if he uses any machines on them, especially Kiryu, those kaijus will be dead as hell. He has been responsible for taking out a good part of the kaiju threats. He was well known for the destruction of Orga in Matla back in 2013, he took out Megalon in Paris in the summer of 2014. Rodan even suffered an untimely fate in 2015 in Detroit. He has also severely damaged many other kaijus during those years, enough to drive them into hiding. Godzilla and his main folks live on Monster Island, where they are not attacked by the humans. Mothra and Battra live on Infant Island, also in fear of this man, especially Mothra. Battra would normally be after him, but ever since General Felix Caldwell used the machines, it was something he couldn't go through with as it is a death mission. This man has spark the kaijus into living in fear around the world, and it is something we will not stop until they are all gone.

President Eric Poe was enjoying a very nice meal on his desk when an officer comes in. "Mr. President, General Felix Caldwell has come to see you. Should I tell him to wait?"

"No, there is no problem, he can come in. I have been expecting him." Eric Poe said just as he eats his fancy steak that was prepared by the high class butler. The officer than leaves and goes get his main guess. After a minute, we see the general himself enter the room. Eric Poe then looks at Felix with a bit of a smile on his face as if he was a good friend. "Ah… General Felix Caldwell, welcome, you are always a guest in my house."

"Nice to see you too my friend." General Felix said just as he takes a seat on a chair to talk to the president. It seems that the two are really good friends. "That was an extremely lovely speech you gave out there today to the people. It really takes guts for a man to say those powerful words."

"Yeah, and having a general who seems to be on top of his game. Predator and Prey never get along well at all unless it is a cartoon." He smirk a joke just as he takes a drink of coffee.

"You can tell that to a movie I will be seeing soon with my family." He even smirked as well.

"Well good luck on that. Besides, I am wondering how is the handling of the kaijus going?"

"That I am telling you right now. Over the last few years, we have taken out some big name kaiju. We eliminated Orga, Megalon, and Rodan in the last 3 years alone, and severally damaged many others. By your terms' end, we will have them all gone."

"That is something I am hoping to have done. Thankfully with the authorization of Kiryu, that is to be expected."

"However, there is more we are planning to do. Right now, until we get the new idea that we are planning up together, we have to ensure we are doing the usual checks and balances with the kaijus. Our friends back in Japan are working with me in Monster Island to make some new defense systems that will be kaiju escape proof, and how we can research them for our own advantages. Besides, have you ever read the book from Dr. Silas Wyvern about Human Evolution? He connects the evolution of the kaijus with the evolution of apes; that eventually lead to men. It's a great science book to read." The general said just as he hands him a book that is called. "The Connection Between Kaijus, Men, and Apes. Human Evolution."

"I will be sure to read it when I get the time, which won't be a lot since I am too busy trying to find ways to help the American people." President Eric Poe then replied back to him just as he puts the book somewhere in his desk for safekeeping in case he wants to read it later.

"I am sure I will know of this new thing you are planning to do in the coming months." Eric Poe then added as well just as he takes another drink of coffee.

"And you shall. I am getting my best friends back at the Nortex to get this all prepared, planning to contact a director, Dr. Silas Wyvern, and many others to get this done. 6 months will be all it takes for every monster to die." He then replied. President Eric Poe likes to hear this; that the monsters will all be dead within 6 months, but he doesn't know what the company is planning. Just as he gets back to his desk, Felix Caldwell gives him some papers to let them know of what they are working on in the coming months as they prepare for the kaiju extinction event. President Eric Poe then smirks off a grin on his face as he is counting and will be fortunate that he will deliver.

"Mr. President, it will be in your best interest to read all of that and permit with the go-ahead, as what we will be doing, is a massive bet for the entire world. It is also unlike anything the world will ever see again." He said to him. "I really now must be going, it is nice to get acquainted with you again after awhile." General Felix Caldwell then got up and proceeded to shake the hand of the president as a sign of gratitude. "I hope to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine. You are doing your country a great favor, but also the world. Always remember that. I will look over the documents you sent me and see if it's worth the go ahead. See you soon." The president then told him. The general then leaves the room to head back to the limo so he can get to an airport and start heading back to the military base. The president now has a very long list of things to look at. The book that he was given, and also the documents of a very secret project that is being only known to him at the moment, but whatever that project might be, time will only tell if he stays true to his 6 month word of eliminating all the kaijus. He proceeded to continue to eat his meal and then started to look over the documents, and from the look of him, he smiles a bit.

Back in the limo, we see General Felix being escorted back into the seats of the limo and then it was last seen driving out of the building. It was during that time that General Felix Caldwell then looked over his phone and looked for several important numbers to call. He then finds one and then proceeds to call it. It took a few moments as the phone rings, but he does get an answer.

"Hello?" the unknown person asked.

"Hi, this is General Felix Caldwell." Felix replied.

"Oh hi there my friend; didn't notice you for a moment."

"I know. Listen; tell your crew to meet me tomorrow at the Hanger's Bar at noon. Lunch and drinks of scotch is on me since I am a nice fella."

"Okay, sure thing. But listen, we don't know about this though, about doing what we are about to do, I mean, god knows what the hell this will mean if things go wrong."

"Don't worry my friend. I made some connections with the president so I am sure that this idea will go through, and don't worry, we will convince the board to let us do this."

"I am just saying."

"I know. See you tomorrow at the Hanger's Bar."

General Felix Caldwell then gets off the phone and continues to admire the city that he is in from the limo he is being escorted on. God knows what this man is going to plan to do to the kaijus, but whatever it is. It doesn't sound good at all. He then proceeds to call another number.

"Hey my friend, this is General Felix Caldwell."

"Hey there, how's everything going?"

"Going good; had a chat with the president about something big, I need you to come to Hanger's Bar tomorrow at noon, we got something big we need to discuss."

"Seriously man, I already was planning to take a day off with my daughter. My wife is going to kill me if I don't."

"Look man, I am sorry to have to inform you this on such short notice, and believe me, I feel your pain, but let's just say this, what we are going to do potentially is big, and just so you will be less offended, I will offer to buy lunch and beer."

"Hey… LOOK! I already requested a day off, and I even told the heads about it, and they were fine with it. I got a personal life here." The other person now replied kinda upset.

"I know, but trust me, if we go through with this idea, then all of the other monsters will be gone for good in 6 months."

"Don't you have the machine monsters for that?"

"Yes I do, but it will also give the Nortex Company the image it deserves. I know you man. Think about it; you will be doing your country proud service working with me on this together. Imagine millions in your pocket."

"Well I like to earn it with hardwork, but if this is so important then fine, I will come."

"Good, thank you. By the way. How is your daughter doing?"

"She is doing really good. She aced her English test the other day. She is playing a soccer game with her team tomorrow, the place I was going to, to spend time with her and with my wife till you called. The game is at noon."

"I think in honesty my friend soccer is boring. She should really get herself into something more… edgy… like football or something."

"She has no interest in it, plus isn't that mainly for the boys. Come on man, you know me, you do talk to me and visit me from time to time."

"Well, yeah. Look man, I am sorry to call this on such short notice, but I promise you, the world will be a better place when this is all done."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow."

General Felix Caldwell then gets off the phone and begins to think on some big thoughts. He is getting his crew together for this big thing he is wanting to do for humanity, and so far he has called some people and ruined the plans of 1 so far. Felix was seen a bit upset, as he had to ruined someone's day off just so he can have this important talk about something big for the Nortex company. God knows what the company is going to do with the United States Army. The Nortex Company is a United States/Japan company that is mainly involved in researching the DNA of kaijus to see if they can use the DNA of the monsters for human uses. Maybe it could be weapons against the monsters? Maybe cure for diseases? They are many questions and mysteries to what could the company be conducting with the United States of America. Right now, it is all unknown. The information of the Nortex Company is not known to the rest of the population of the world other than a chosen few so that is why the info is so secret like the FBI confidential stuff. Eventually the limo reaches the private airport, and Felix then gets into the airplane that is escorting him to New York City.

"In just 6 months monsters, every single one of you will die, mark my words." He smirked just as he smokes a cigar. His flight departs to New York.

/

 **Author's Note: Man, I am keeping so many secrets on this fanfiction it is like I am being the FBI myself. I just introduced two of the big characters of the stories, though they are not the main main character. I am planning to do that for the next chapter where it will be a lot more in depth. I will be making one major note here. I am adding Miki Saegusa to the main cast of characters and I do intend on using her in this story. Man, mysteries aside, what did you think of this chapter? I thought it was pretty good. Let me know in your reviews, and what do you want to see in the story? I will be working on X-Men next BTW. Until next time, this is TheNew959, and keep the peace my friends.**

 **Next Time: 6 Months Ago Part 2: The Broken Father**


End file.
